Au plus bas
by AudeSnape
Summary: Songfic' Destiel "Down" de Jason Walker. Quand Castiel devient un humain, il n'a plus goût à rien. Il ne veut plus qu'une chose : mourir...


_Titre : Au plus bas_

_Genre : Songfic_

_Chanson : "Down" de Jason Wlaker_

_Persos : Castiel et Dean_

* * *

**Alors voilà, je vous explique. J'ai écouté cette musique ce midi avant d'aller en cours et j'ai regardé la traduction et tout à coup j'ai eu des idées sur cette songfic' ! Alors en histoire cet après-midi j'ai commencé à l'écrire et ce soir j'ai terminé. J'ai tout fait d'une seule traite alors j'ai surement pleiiiiin de fautes d'orthographes x) J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Respirer... comme un humain...

Dean enveloppa Castiel dans sa veste et le serra contre lui. Il murmura des mots à son ange qui ne lui parvenaient pas. Ce dernier n'avait plus sa grâce, il n'était plus un ange. Il était banni.

Castiel pleura et hurla, Dean le pris dans les bras. Il ne savait plus où il était où Dean l'emmenait, il était déconnecté de la réalité, du monde, de Dean.

**_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back_**

Castiel regarda au-dessus de lui, espérant voir un signe. Quelque chose qui lui signalerait qu'il pourrait remonter, retourner au paradis.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit, dans les bras de son protégé. Ce dernier lui murmurait des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Castiel pleurait, il n'arrêtait pas. Il se sentait seul même si Dean était là et le gardait dans ses bras.

-Chuuut Castiel. Je suis là, Sam est là... calme toi...

Castiel était frigorifié, il tremblait et avait mal partout.

Un signe, plein de signes, qui prouvaient qu'il était humain mais Castiel attendait. Il attendait un appel du ciel.

**_And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._**

-Je... je ne pourrai plus jamais... commença Castiel.

Il se remit à pleurer, il avait tellement mal. Il était détruit.

-Je sais Cas, mais je resterai là, on te laissera pas tomber.

Tomber... voilà ce qu'il s'était passé... il avait chuté, il avait perdu toute sa personnalité, toute sa vie...

-Dean...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Dean en embrassant le front de son ancien ange. Tu vas dormir avec moi cette nuit.

**_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground_**

-Je veux retourner au paradis... pleura Castiel. Je veux retrouver mes ailes...

Dean caressa ses cheveux mais ne dit plus rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Castiel se rapprocha et se blottit dans ses bras. Le fils Winchester le serra plus fort et posa la couverture sur eux deux.

-Dors, je reste là, je veille sur toi Cas, chuchota Dean à l'oreille de son sauveur.

-J'ai froid...

-C'est normal, tu es tombé dans le lac...

Castiel revit la chute, puis le néant dans son esprit. Il avait tout détruit...

**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down._**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la chute de Castiel, ce dernier se laissant aller. Dean se sentant impuissant commença à se souler et à coucher avec toutes les filles qui voulaient bien de lui. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait son sauveur. Il pleurait le soir et même quand il était avec les filles il pleurait. Ces dernières partant furax en voyant sa réaction mais Dean savait pourquoi. Il était tombé amoureux de son ange. Il couchait avec les filles pour se persuader qu'il pouvait l'oublier mais non... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejoindre Cas la nuit pour le serrer dans ses bras quand ce dernier faisait des cauchemars.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Castiel ressentait la même chose et qu'il se rendait malade car il pensait qu'il avait déçu la seule personne qui comptait pour lui : Dean. Il voyait Dean s'intéresser aux filles, à boire plus que de raison et c'est dans ces moments là que Castiel se disait qu'il n'était rien pour le seul homme qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais décevoir. Il vivait pour Dean même s'il ne le saurait jamais.

Toutes les nuits où Castiel entendait les ébats de Dean, il s'imaginait à la place des filles et que Dieu lui pardonne mais il voudrait céder à cette personne n'inspirant que la luxure et l'amour.

**_Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
That I could be missing_**

Castiel pensait encore beaucoup au Paradis, à ses frères, à son père et il s'en voulait. Il donnerait tout pour retourner dans le paradis de l'autiste qu'il aimait tant.

Il aimerait tant faire marche arrière, pouvoir changer le passé mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il restait dans le présent et regardait son souhait le plus cher l'abandonner au fur et à mesure du temps et il n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Même pire, il ne s'occupait plus de lui et devenait un être horrible à regarder.

Et c'est comme cela qu'un soir dans la baignoire il décida pour la première fois depuis qu'il était humain, de se laver. Il pleurait car il se disait que de toute façon il ne pourrait rien changer. Il était repoussant et Dean ne l'aimait pas de toute façon.

Continuer... oui... pour Dean... mais sans Dean...

**_I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_**

Castiel resta longtemps dans la baignoire à regarder le plafond comme s'il n'existait plus et qu'il pouvait contempler le ciel.

Comme chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour il pensa au Paradis mais pour la première fois son esprit retourna vite sur Terre alors il pleura. Il était coincé ici, à être obligé de se conduire comme un humain.

**_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground_**

A quoi bon être un bon petit humain si personne n'apprécierait cela à la fin ? Tout se finira mal de toute manière alors pourquoi... pourquoi tenir le coup ?

Il était humain, il était obligé de respirer, de manger... de dormir. Faire des cauchemars... Dean le rendait heureux quand il était présent mais malheureusement il ne le montrait pas. Castiel s'en voulait car il voyait bien que Dean était mal à cause de lui et il devait vraiment être un poids.

Mourir, il devrait mourir... il ne manquerait à personne et il retournerait au paradis. Voilà la solution à son problème mais comment en finir ? Il ne connaissait que trop bien toutes les façons de se suicider, il avait vu tellement de personne en finir brutalement ou proprement.

La baignoire ? Finir sa vie d'humain comme il l'avait commencée... ça serait une fin poétique.

**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_**

De toute façon, il sombrerait dans... comment appellent ça les humains ? La "dépression". Voilà il sombrerait la dedans et personne ne viendrait le sauver, le remonter.

-Le remonter, ricana Castiel.

Quel jeu de mot... remonter au ciel, avoir son propre Paradis. Il savait déjà ce que serait son Paradis. Il attendrait Dean, il n'aurait pas son paradis mais celui de Dean. Ensemble pour l'éternité, enfin si ce dernier l'acceptait...

**_I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I'm coming down, down, down_**

Castiel entendit Dean entrer dans sa chambre. Il était avec une fille... quelques minutes plus tard il entendait déjà les gémissements de son protégé...

Non, décidément jamais Dean souhaiterait de lui dans son Paradis, il était une épave échouée, une loque.

Il ferait mieux de mourir en effet, jamais il ne retournerait au paradis, il était coincé sur Terre, seul avec des sentiments qui le tiraillaient de l'intérieur. A quoi bon vivre ?

Quand il pensait qu'il avait pris ce bain pour Dean. Pour qu'il arrête de lui dire qu'il devait se laver... à quoi bon...

Castiel plongea sa tête dans l'eau, il n'entendait plus les "OH OUI !" et autres gémissements de Dean.

**_Can't find another way around  
I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._**

Il sentit l'air partir mais son envie de retourner au paradis le fit tenir au fond de l'eau. L'air lui manqua et il commença à avaler de l'eau. Une sorte de force invisible le fit rester sous l'eau.

Il pensa à Dean, encore et toujours. Il était désolée mais il pourrait sans doute comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sur Terre. Sa place n'était pas là.

Alors qu'il commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience due à l'eau dans les poumons il entendit un faible son.

-CASTIEL !

**_I shot for the sky_**  
**_I'm stuck on the ground_**

Cette voix... il la connaissait, c'était son protégé. La personne qu'il aimait, la seule personne à qui il tenait : Dean.

Un moment de lucidité arriva et il sortit de l'eau. Il essaya de respirer mais il cracha et s'évanouit aussitôt. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça ?

Dean accouru vers lui et le sortit du bain sans se préoccuper de sa nudité et essaya de le réanimer. Ses gestes durèrent plusieurs minutes. Apeuré, il commença à pleurer. Il perdait son ange - car même s'il était devenu humain il restait son ange - et c'était son choix

**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_**

Mais il refusait cette conclusion, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui...

-Cas je t'en supplie...

Dean répéta une dernière fois ses gestes.

Tout à coup Castiel cracha de l'eau et respira faiblement.

-Mon dieu, pria Dean. Merci, merci pour tout...

Il pleura et serra Castiel, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal.

**_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._**

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Son père était intervenu. Le paradis lui était enfin ouvert, il était avec Dean.

Ce dernier prit le visage de son ange dans les mains et l'embrassa. Il était là, plus jamais il ne le laisserait l'abandonner, hors de question.

-Dieu merci, tu n'es pas mort.

Castiel hocha la tête. En effet il n'était pas mort et mieux que ça il était vivant et avec Dean. Pendant son inconscience il était aux portes du Paradis et il avait vu son Père pour la première fois et ce dernier lui pardonnait. Il pourrait retourner au paradis mais une fois qu'il aurait fini d'être humain et d'avoir profité de la vie qu'offrait l'humanité.

**_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground_**

Il sait que ça sera difficile mais Dean l'aiderait. Mais pour le moment il devait se faire pardonner. Il avait voulu l'abandonner, il avait presque failli mais son sauveur était là. Il l'avait réanimé et le plus beau là dedans ? Il l'aimait et plus rien ne les séparerait désormais.

Il répondit au baiser de Dean. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Dean rigola.

-Je t'aime mon ange... murmura-t-il.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer à ce surnom mais les autres mots étaient plus intéressant.

-Je te promet de t'aimer pour l'éternité, de partager mon paradis avec toi et de plus jamais songer à t'abandonner, promit le nouvel humain.

Oui... un jour il rechuterait mais Dean sera là

**_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh I never know why it's coming down, down, down._**

Dean le releva et lui prit la main. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lit et passèrent une nuit pleine d'amour et de promesse d'éternité. Leurs gestes parlant plus que les mots parfois.

Il ne se passa plus une nuit sans que ces deux là soit ensemble.

Bien sur Dean avait dû protéger son ange contre lui même mais ce dernier arrêtait de vouloir se faire du mal quand Dean lui promettait encore et toujours l'éternité.

Car c'est cela qui les attendait...

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous as plu ! C'est quand même une happy end hein ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
